


The F Word

by plumblossomed



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Slice of Life, for sarada's bday and women in general yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumblossomed/pseuds/plumblossomed
Summary: “Mama, what’s a, um, feminist?”
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	The F Word

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post this for international women’s day but here it is for Sarada’s birthday/end of women’s month instead because we love women everyday yes! This is set at the beginning of March  
> also if you hate women just exit out now don’t annoy me with your commentary

“Mama, what’s a, um, feminist?”

Sakura turned around from where she was chopping vegetables to see Sarada squinting at the computer screen. 

Sasuke had gone to take a shower before they went on a not-so-secret mission to the mall. He figured Sarada was old enough to have some say in what he got Sakura for her birthday this year. He let her go on the computer to look around and see if she got any ideas. Of course, Sasuke had some things in mind, but he knew Sakura would be thrilled if their precious daughter found something special.

Sarada, being seven years old, typed “dresses” into the search bar and quickly got overwhelmed by all the options and buttons to click. Her mama wore dresses all the time, maybe she had enough and Sarada could move on. 

She thought very hard. What did Mama like? What did she not like? What did she already have? They got her lots of chocolate for Valentine’s Day. And flowers were usually a staple for Mother’s Day. Um…

She went back to her original idea and searched “shirts for mamas.” There. Some specificity. 

Another page packed with options, but Sarada was ready this time. She clicked on the first store link with a pretty picture. Solid advertising and engagement. 

The online shop was full of graphic tee shirts, some with pictures, some with words and pictures, some with just words. Oh dear. So many choices. 

She scrolled down, stopping to look at the ones that were already previewed in her mother’s favorite colors. Blue or black would be better for Papa. And maybe men’s sizing, but that wasn’t important at the moment.

Sarada sighed. Even in Sakura’s favorite color, some of the shirts were ugly. She had to keep scrolling. 

A pale pink shirt with dark red lettering caught her eye in a sea of boring green shirts. Sarada was about to click on it so she could show her papa when he finished getting ready, but then she realized she didn’t even know what it said. Well, she could read it, but she didn’t know what it meant. What if it was a bad word? 

She bit her lip and turned around to look at her mother in the kitchen. Mama _always_ knew the answers to everything, but wasn’t this supposed to be a secret? She wiggled around in her chair trying to decide. It wouldn’t hurt to ask, right? She could pretend it was unrelated to the gift. Yeah, yeah, that would work. 

“Mama, what’s a, um, feminist?”

Sakura turned around from where she was chopping vegetables to see Sarada squinting at the computer screen. 

“Why do you ask, sweetheart?” She’d like some context, please. An important word, but a big one for someone her daughter’s age. Did she accidentally stumble upon feminist theory? What did Sasuke say she was doing on the computer again? 

“Um,” Sarada said slowly, “I saw it online. I’m just wondering. You know what it is, right?” 

“Online, huh? Yeah, I know what it is. I can tell you.” Sakura first launched into an explanation about feminism itself: choices and rights and power and equality, and then how people who believe in these kinds of things were called feminists. She tried not to lose the spirit of the word while also using digestible language. She emphasized that it’s not a bad word. 

“…And that’s what a feminist is.”

“Oh. Okay. So…someone like you or Papa?”

“That’s right.” Sasuke was one of the proudest girl dads she knew. 

“Okay,” Sarada grinned as she turned back to the computer, “me too, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah sometimes I think shirts can be really corny but we’ll let it slide this time. What do you think lil sarada would have chosen for her mom’s bday?


End file.
